


Don't Think I Can Let This Moment Go

by maliayukimura



Series: Multi Ship Meme [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Illegal Activities, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Petty Theft, Picnics, Underage Drinking, this is basically just the Night Go Slow music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: Malia takes Lydia on a date out to the nature preserve.





	Don't Think I Can Let This Moment Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [50_points_for_ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_points_for_ravenclaw/gifts).



> Part 2 of the Malia Tate multi ship meme.

The gravel rustled as Malia pulled up into the driveway in the truck she borrowed from her dad. She didn't even have to honk because Lydia was already walking down the porch to her.

Once she got in the passenger seat, Lydia slid over and greeted Malia with a kiss. “We’re heading to the preserve tonight, right?”

Malia nodded. “We just need to make a pit stop first.”

Lydia relaxed back in her seat as Malia pulled out of the driveway again.

Once they were on the open road, Malia reached out for her girlfriend. Lydia took her outstretched hand, lacing their fingers together. Malia brought their interlocked hands up to her face, pressing light kisses to Lydia’s knuckles.

The two ride in a comfortable silence with just the radio playing a soft melody in the background. Malia drove with one hand on the wheel and the other in Lydia’s hand as  Lydia gazed out the window.

It wasn’t long until Malia pulled up to a convenience store. She cut the engine and got out of the truck. She went around and opened the door for Lydia.

Once Lydia was out of the truck, Malia gave her a quick kiss. “Keep him distracted for me?”

And with that, Malia turned and entered the store. Lydia watched her leave, a little confused by what her girlfriend told her, but she quickly shook it off and followed her into the store.

After watching her constantly wander down a few aisles, Lydia realized what Malia was going.

Lydia sashayed her way over to the counter where the clerk was working. She batted her eyes at him as she flirted. She even hopped up onto the counter in hopes that he would be too distracted by her to even notice Malia.

Using Lydia’s distractions to her advantage, Malia snagged them a six-pack of beer and a bottle of the cheap wine that Lydia liked.

It wasn’t until Malia got over to the chips section did the clerk start to get suspicious. Lydia leaned in closer to him to redirect  his attention back to her. As soon as she saw that he was thoroughly distracted, Malia shoved a bag of chips under her jacket. 

For good measure, Malia grabbed a couple of candy bars and shoved them into her pockets before sending her girlfriend a quick signal. 

Lydia waited until Malia had exited the store and was safely in the truck before she followed after her. 

Once Lydia had gotten back into the truck and sat in her seat, Malia quickly pulled the truck out of the parking lot and went speeding down the road. She made a few turns here and there along the way. They made it to the preserve in no time.

Instead of leaving the truck in the preserve’s designated parking lot, Malia turned down an old rangers’ service road and drove them deeper into the preserve. The road was a bumpy dirt road shaded by tall trees and overgrown bushes. 

Lydia slid over to sit closer to her girlfriend as Malia slowly navigated the rough terrain. She gently laid her head on Malia’s shoulder. Malia paused briefly to press a kiss to her forehead before turning her focus back to driving.

After some time, they finally came up on a nice clearing. Malia pulled into the middle of the clearing and then cut the engine. The two girls got out and headed to the back of the truck. Malia lowered the tailgate and climbed up into the bed of the truck. She held out her hand and helped Lydia climb up as well. 

Once they were both up, Malia pulled Lydia into a kiss. The kiss started off innocent but deepened as hands started to roam. By the time they pulled apart, both girls were breathing hard - trying to catch their breath.

“Maybe we should break out the wine and get a little more comfortable,” Lydia panted, her arms wrapped around her girlfriend's neck. Malia nodded in agreement and stole one last kiss before pulling away. She climbed down and went to grab the food and drinks that she had lifted from the convenience store early out of the truck’s cab. When she came back, she saw that Lydia had spread out some blankets and pillows across the bed of the truck.

Malia climbed back and gently dropped the food as she made her way over to Lydia. She reached over and pulled her into a hard kiss. Malia kissed her like she was drowning and Lydia's lips were her only salvation.

She gently pushed Lydia down, lowered them onto the pile of blankets. Lydia’s hands entangled in Malia hair, pulling slightly when Malia bit her lip. Malia adjusted their position so she was on top. Lydia’s hands raked across her back as Malia moved to kiss and bite at her neck. 

Lydia moaned as Malia began suck on her neck. “As much as I like where this is heading, I want to eat some actual food first.”

Malia placed one last kiss on her neck before pulling away. The two girls sat up, their legs still entangled together. Malia’s lips were puffy and red, and Lydia’s perfectly curled hair was messy and all out of place. 

Lydia reached out and grabbed the bottle of wine as Malia got the food ready for them. She pulled out two ham and swiss hoagies and passed one to Lydia. She took a bite out of her sandwich as Malia grabbed herself a beer. 

The two girls chatted as they ate. Malia listened attentively listened as Lydia told her about her day. Lydia returned the favor when Malia told her own day. 

It didn't take long for the two girls to finish up their food. Lydia carefully packed away their trash so it was out of their way and that they could dispose of it properly once they got back to town.

Once that was taken care of, Lydia pulled Malia closer with a kiss. Malia happily obliged, wrapping her arms around her and deepening the kiss. The kiss quickly reached and then passed the intensity from before, as hands began to roam and kisses lingered.

Being with Malia always made Lydia feel weightless. Each kiss made her feel like she was floating. Each touch had her heart soaring.

The night was young just like the two of them, but neither of them wanted it to end. They spent hours exploring and getting lost in one another. Eventual the two drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

Come morning, both girls woke up with smiles on their faces. After a few lazy kisses, the two girls finally got up so that Malia could drive them back to town. 

And even though their night was over, it was one that neither girl would forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and fic based off of "Night Go Slow" by Catey Shaw  
>   
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
